Question: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.465$
Explanation: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.465 = \dfrac{146.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.465} = 146.5\%$ $146.5$ per hundred = $146.5$ per cent = $146.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.